


Save Your Heart

by treasakamoto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasakamoto/pseuds/treasakamoto
Summary: He's been alone all his life, but that ends tonight.(AKA, Akechi gets the redemption he deserves.)





	Save Your Heart

From the moment you laid eyes on the seemingly kind and righteous detective, you’d known that something much more sinister lurked inside of Akechi. Despite this, you’d always found yourself lured in by the softness of his voice, the warmth in his smile, and the passion in his eyes. You wanted nothing more than to hear Akechi show his true colors.  
Akechi had wit unlike no other, always thinking miles ahead of the others. So when Akira and Morgana approached you, sharing their suspicions that the detective had traitorous intent, you were not surprised. Saddened, yes. But not surprised in the slightest.  
But you surely had never expected to see a completely unhinged Akechi, using any possible tactic to kill you. It broke your heart. And still, somehow, you found yourself wanting to wrap your arms around him. Had he ever even been hugged? He had tried to kill you. He’d killed Haru’s father. He’d sworn himself to stop Akira’s heart himself. That, of course, had changed after his defeat in battle. He no longer wished to kill each phantom thief. He’d been fully prepared to sacrifice his life to spare yours.  
Things didn’t quite result the way Akechi had anticipated. Without hesitation, Akira had halted any plans Akechi had of self-sacrifice and narrowly managed to pull the thieves to safety from Shido’s puppet.  
“We don’t trade lives,” Akira had said in response to Akechi’s confused expression.  
Several hours later, you find yourself walking alongside Akechi towards the station. Not all was resolved- Akechi would of course be discussing his future with Akira the next day, and you had a feeling Akechi would be turning himself in for his past crimes. But for now, he was alive, and he was at your side. That’s all that mattered to you.  
“Well,” said Akechi, exhaustion evident in his tone, “I must thank you for walking with me to the station. I should be going home now. I’m sure I will be seeing you all tomorrow to decide on my next choice.”  
As he stepped away from you, you felt a spark of panic, and yanked his arm to eliminate the distance again. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think so.”  
“I beg your pardon?” Akechi quirked a brow.  
“I remember every word you said earlier, before Akira saved you from the cognition of you. You’ve been alone. I know I’ve only now seen the real you, but I can’t let you go home to an empty home. Not tonight.”  
Akechi takes a step closer to you, shifting your hands so that your fingers are no longer wrapped around his wrist, but his hand. “Are you offering for me to stay in your home? Hours after I tried to initiate my own psychotic breakdown to kill you?”  
“Second chances?”  
“(Y/N), I tried to kill you multiple times. Tonight.”  
“I’m in a forgiving mood,” I laugh.  
Akechi pulls you flush against him, and your heart swells. He’s trembling, and you know he’s never been so close to another person. He’s scared, and he’s desperate. Several moments of comfortable silence pass, and you start to get dizzy at how unrelentingly tight he’s holding you.  
When he finally releases you from his bone crushing embrace, you and the detective make your way towards the apartment that you occupied yourself. As the daughter of two constantly traveling geologists, you were essentially living alone. Your parents loved you dearly, and visited as frequently as they could, but they had decided that it would be unfair to you to constantly have your life uprooted to move to the next place. You’re grateful to that fact now, as you guided Akechi into your dimly lit apartment.  
“There’s a guest bedroom, if that’s where you’d like to sleep,” you say softly, running your hand gently through his soft brown hair.  
“And if that’s not where I’d like to sleep?” He teases, already knowing the answer.  
“Then...you’re welcome in my room.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Your hands are still connected, even as you show him around the apartment. You quickly realize that he feels the need to be touching you in some way at all times, though you don’t mind it. When you release his hand to point out where you keep the towels in the bathroom, he slowly moves closer, until your arms are touching.  
And later that night, when you slip into bed, it doesn’t take Akechi long to pull your body towards him, until you’re completely enveloped in his arms. He holds you like he’s afraid to lose you, like he’s never going to let go. Finally, you’re seeing the real Akechi. For the first time, he’s not distant, and he’s not untouchable. He’s vulnerable, and he’s open, and he’s offering his heart to you the way you’ve offered yours. As you met his gaze, you became more and more certain that there was hope for redemption.  
“Akechi,” you murmur.  
Again, he’s thinking ahead of you, because he hums out, “I love you too, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was my first fic in years- so it wasn't perfect by any means. I'm always taking requests though! I love Persona, and I wanted Akechi to have the chance to redeem himself so bad. PS. I threw in an Avengers Infinity War reference in there somewhere.


End file.
